


"Perfect."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Prom, cute fluff, ed sheeran perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: Harry and Louis are in love; and Louis is perfect.





	"Perfect."

Harry was 16 when he met Louis. Well, Louis was upside down, but that’s only because he was leaning over Harry because Harry had gone arse over tit because of Louis himself, the sheer beauty of him was enough to send Harry flying, his brain short circuiting, cutting off the memo he had to balance and walk to class, but it didn’t work. Louis had walked around the corner, in his school uniform, blue eyes shinning, and smile so fucking stunning it made Harry’s stomach clench. 

That’s when it happened, Harry had tripped over his own foot and managed to somehow twist his body and fall on his back, his books went everywhere, one even hit his best mate Niall in the face, making him fall backwards slightly. The wind was knocked out of his lungs as his back collided with the disgusting school hallways floor, and he just laid there pathetically, and wheezed, trying to get his lungs to work properly again, and that’s when he realised he landed at Louis’ feet. He blushed, not only because Louis was so pretty, Louis was also 18, and in his last year of high school, and way too popular to even acknowledge Harry. But for a few moments, while Louis was starring down at him with a expression Harry couldn’t read, he imagined his life with Louis, everything down to what they’d call their children. 

“Damn Curly, you didn’t have to fall so hard for me.” Louis said, smiling shyly, while his friends rolled their eyes fondly at him. 

Harry blushed to the tips of his ears and down his chest, he did have curly hair. Harry fell in love with Louis that day, and continued to fall more and more in love with him as time went on. He was perfect. 

-x-

Nervous. 

That’s how Harry is feeling right now. He’s sweating through his suit, and his scalp. His palms are something else, and how is he supposed to hold Louis’ hand if his palms are like they’ve been washed but not dried? God, he’s having a panic attack. 

“Whoa, Haz, calm down,” Harry turns his head to face Gemma, his sister, who is down from University to see him take Louis to prom. It’s Harry’s prom, Louis has had his, they’re 18 and 20 now. Louis went off to Uni, loving every minute of it, and Harry had been continuing with school to get his A-Levels to get into the best Law program his can find. “It’ll be fine yeah?” She smiles.

“Nervous.”

Gemma rolls her eyes, “no shit, I can tell.” Gemma runs her fingers through his now short hair, he had decided to cut it off for a change. “What I don’t understand is why you’re so nervous.”

“I’m going to tell Louis I love him.” He states simply.

Gemma laughs, Harry frowns and is about to open his mouth, but the doorbell rings through the house and Harry jumps and yelps like a little girl before Gemma is rushing off to answer it. Harry swallows and slowly makes his way towards to the hallway, and Louis is standing there, like a vision, way too good for Harry, but he pushes that to the back of his mind and concentrates on the moment. He’s telling Louis he loves him, and it’s a big deal. They’ve been together for two years, and he knows they love each other, Harry can tell by the way Louis looks at him, but they’ve never verbally said the words. It’s weird, and he doesn’t know why, but it was theirs. But enough is enough, Harry needs to hear it because he can’t go on for the rest of his life with just eye signals, he needs verbal conformation. 

-x-

They get to the venue where the prom is being held, and when they walk into the hall, it feels like every pair of eyes are on them. Harry shrinks and tries to hide himself behind Louis, but to no avail, because Harry is taller than Louis now, but it wasn’t like that when they started dating two years ago. There’s music playing, throngs of people in their own clicks scattered around, and a food and beverage table pushed to the back of the hall; it’s your typical high school prom set up. 

Harry scans the room and his eyes fall on Niall, and Niall has already spotted Harry, and his eyes are wide, and he motions his head so Harry squeezes Louis’ hand, and they both make their way over, but when they arrive, they aren’t expecting what they see. 

Liam, one of their mutual friends, is sitting in the lap of one of the most amazing looking people Harry has ever seen, and when Harry turns his head to catch Louis’ eyes, he knows Louis thinks so too. 

“Li?” Harry says.

Liam turns his head at his name being said and when he sees Harry and Louis, he smiles and stands up, bringing the Adonis with him. They’re both wearing stunning suits. “Hey guys, Louis!!” He hugs Louis softly, because it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other. “I’m so happy to see you, and I have someone for you to meet.” And then he reaches behind him slightly and brings hazel eyes forwards, smiling, his eyes shining with love. “Lou, Haz, this is Zayn Malik.” Liam turns to Zayn and kisses his cheek, and Zayn, blushes. “Zee, this is Louis and Harry, the ones I told you about.”

“Nice to meet ya Zayn,” Louis chirps.

“Liam, you never mentioned you had a boyfriend.” Harry blurts out, before gulping in fear.

But they just laugh, “you and me both Hazza, I didn’t know I was gay until I met Zayn at Starbucks on my visit to London a month ago. But,” Liam looks at him, and stares into Zayn’s eyes briefly, and Zayn looks back, a shy smile on his face, “something clicked, he was mine two days later.”

“You look really familiar.” Louis tells him.

“Yeah, you too.” Zayn replies, “you go to uni in London?”

Louis nods, and Harry watches proudly, “yep, pre med.”

Zayn laughs, “me too, we must have a few classes together, small world huh?”

Louis nods, “sure is.”

Later on, the five of them have been together since the beginning. They had all clicked and Harry felt so at home. It may have something to do with Louis finally being home, but with the other three of them somehow competed the feeling. Much later on, Niall had plucked a girl to dance with, Zayn and Liam have also taken to the dance floor with each other, the two of them fighting off girls most of the time, but when jealous girls aren’t bombarding them, they are completely besotted with each other, completely wrapped up with each others presence. 

Harry and Louis had decided to step out to get some fresh air. Once the do, they notice a small gazebo is get up, Harry notes it very similar to the  _Twilight_  one, but he doesn’t voice it. As they make their way to the platform, Ed Sheeran’s  _Perfect_  comes on, and it’s currently Harry’s favourite song, and it reminds him of Louis so much. 

They begin to dance, Harry’s hands on Louis’ waist, Louis’ arms are wrapped around Harry neck, and they’re swaying to the song, foreheads touching, eyes closed as they soak each other in, because at the end of the weekend, Louis is going back to London for school, but in a few weeks, Harry is following him. 

 _Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight 

Harry is in the moment, the feeling he is feeling is something he has never experienced before. He has never been in love before, but he asked his mum what it felt like at the age of 15, and everything she told him, he was feeling it. So he grabs the moment by the balls, and just, “I love you Louis.”

His eyes are open, and they’re now looking at each other. His eyes are wide, and he’s a little pink, and it can’t be because of the heat, because there is none, as it’s fucking freezing. He leans up and connects their lips softly, before pulling away. If he doesn’t say it back, Harry is going to explode, cry, pass out, and puke; but not in that order. 

Louis smiles small up at him, and Harry gulps because this is the moment when Louis actually breaks up with him, to tell him they’re still too young to understand what love is and what it actually means to love someone. And if it did go that way, Harry would still love him, he would love him forever because Louis is perfect. 

Louis cups Harry’s cheek and rubs their noses together, “I love you too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: NOT EDITED, ANY MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. Thank you for reading!!!!!!)


End file.
